Wall-Knight
Wall-Knight is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is Uncrackable, which makes him shielded for the turn it is played, and gives him a card. He is the hero version of . Origins Wall-Knight is based on the nut of a genus Juglans, commonly referred to as a walnut. He may also be based on Shining Knight (which may allude to his Solar class), a comic book superhero of the Detective Comics franchise. The way the armor of Wall-Knight puts on may be a reference to Isaac Clarke's armor from "Dead Space." His name is a portmanteau of " ," the plant that he is based on, and "knight," referring to the armor he has. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Uncrackable - Your Hero can't be hurt this turn. Draw a Card. **'Other:' ***Geyser - Heal your Hero and all Plants for 4 . ***Nut Signal - Make a 6 Wall-Nut with Team-Up. Draw a card. ***Bubble Up - Move a Plant. It gets +4 . *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 09: Mini-Golf Standoff **Zombie Mission 12: Putt-Putt Rumble **Zombie Mission 21: A Hard Nut to Crack **Zombie Mission 32: A Knight Like No Other *'Battle Area:' Mini-golf course Hero description He's a great guy - he just sometimes has a hard time coming out of his shell. Strategies PvZHeroes.com strategy Wall-Knight uses Team-Up to build an invincible Nut fortress from which to lob bombs at unsuspecting Zombies. With Wall-Knight's two classes, Guardian and Solar, work very well with each other. Wall-Knight can protect his sun-producing plants like behind tough Team-Up plants like , allowing him to generate sun more safely. This means Wall-Knight can bring out powerful plants like Three-Headed Chomper or Soul Patch much earlier in the game, and with defensive plants guarding them, the opponent will have a hard time breaking through your setup and defending themselves at the same time. Wall-Knight can also guard aquatic lanes due to him having access to Amphibious plants, such as Water Chestnut and . Wall-Knight has many tricks from Guardian and Solar that can easily get rid of zombies while allowing plants with Bullseye or Strikethrough '''to safely hurt the zombie hero without getting hurt. Wall-Knight can get rid of gravestones with and get rid of other zombies with or . Additionally, with and Shamrocket, both of which destroy zombies that have 4 or more, and and , which can take care of zombies with 3 or less, Wall-Knight can instantly destroy any zombie regardless of strength. In fact, there are some synergies only Guardian and Solar plants have with each other. As such, Wall-Knight has arguably the strongest synergy among both nuts and flowers. Spineapple does not only boost the typical defensive plants like Wall-Nut, but also boosts Sunflower, and in the process. Smackadamia can boost Mixed Nuts on top of the other nuts in the Guardian class. Speaking of Mixed Nuts, it can be placed behind defensive Guardian plants like Water Chestnut. And finally, Poppin' Poppies and Steel Magnolia benefit Briar Rose and greatly by instantly making more flowers or generally allowing them to take more hits, on top of being flowers themselves. Wall-Knight can also turn into a healing wall by using Geyser and 2nd-Best Taco of All Time, as well as setting up , and Pepper M.D. behind his defensive wall. He can also move plants around with Bubble Up or Gardening Gloves to move important plants out of the way of strong zombies. If Wall-Knight gets overwhelmed, Wall-Knight can use Uncrackable as his last straw. Wall-Knight's flaw, however, is that he has no way of boosting his plants' strength, and his superpowers don't help cover it either, as they are all defensive. This means Hearty heroes can outlast Wall-Knight while breaking through his defensive wall with Rolling Stone and Weed Spray, leaving him and his plants vulnerable to any powerful zombie that may come out sooner or later. Fortunately though, Wall-Knight has access to cards like Squash, Lawnmower, Whack-a-Zombie, and , allowing him to instantly remove any annoying zombie threat. Still, the two aforementioned tricks are huge threats to him. Rush decks are also hard to deal as Wall-Knight since he lacks cards that remove rush decks easily. Against When you are against Wall-Knight, be cautious of a single Sunflower or Wall-Nut he sends out, as it could allow him to easily set up and be unstoppable in the late-game. Since Wall-Knight can stall for very long, it is recommended that you finish him off as early as possible. Use sheer force, instant-kill cards, or Deadly zombies to break through his defensive wall and ruin his offensive line too, especially Weed Spray. Wall-Knight is also specialized at instant removal, as he can remove any zombie he wants with cards such as Whack-a-Zombie, Chomper, Doom-Shroom, or Shamrocket. In addition, he also has access to Grave Buster, meaning even zombies with the '''Gravestone trait are not safe. Play your zombies carefully and make sure zombies have a guaranteed chance to hit. Strategy decks Gallery Trivia *The player is able to unlock Wall-Knight after completing a quest as one of the player's choices. Spudow, Solar Flare, and Chompzilla are the others. **However, Wall-Knight can only be chosen after Solar Flare has been chosen, as he will take Solar Flare's place when choosing the player's next hero. *The rocket that appears in Wall-Knight's comic strip resembles the Rocket Science trick. *Wall-Knight is the only male Solar hero in the game. *Wall-Knight has access to the most instant-kill cards in the game. *His battle music is shared with Grass Knuckles. *If Wall-Knight is defeated whilst still in his superpower is still active (via conceding), no defeat animation will play. See also * *Uncrackable Category:Guardian Heroes Category:Solar Heroes Category:Plant Heroes